Happy Ending
by Tha Black
Summary: O fim de algo errado.


**N/T:** Songfic com fragmentos da música "Happy Endings" by The All American Rejects.

* * *

**Happy Ending  
**por Luna Black

* * *

_You - you ask me what went wrong  
Me - I'll write you this last song_

* * *

Eu acho que desde sempre as coisas tencionavam a dar errado. Eu havia nascido de um erro. Eu era um erro. E, talvez por isso, as coisas sempre dariam errado. Eu começava a compreender o mundo a minha volta, a descobri-lo. Um mundo assustador e cheio de pessoas erradas, tão erradas quanto eu.

Contudo, eu percebia que elas não sabiam que eram erradas e viviam tentando fazer o certo, mas no final dava tudo errado e eles se perguntavam qual tinha sido o erro. Eu sabia que elas eram o erro, e tudo o que faziam daria errado em algum momento.

Eu sabia que era um erro e, talvez assim, eu já conhecia a face da minha morte. Ela seria composta de um enumerado grande de erros, mascarada com alguns acertos.

"Sente seu traseiro na cadeira e beba a droga do seu chá", minha mãe havia me deixado com a vizinha. Simplesmente a obedeci e tomei um gole do chá de gosto horrível. Fiz uma careta e ela parece não ter gostado. "Seja obediente, garoto. Ou você prefere ir para o inferno?", eu dei de ombros, detestava aquela Muggle.

"O que é o inferno?", perguntei, e ela fez uma cara de horror.

"Sua mãe nunca lhe explicou?", ela perguntou, e eu meneei a cabeça. "O céu é para onde as pessoas boas e obedientes vão."

"Como voar?", eu perguntei, e ela soltou uma risada.

"Não. Você morre e vai para o céu", respondeu, e eu lancei um olhar incrédulo.

"Como se vai para o céu?", perguntei, e tomei mais um gole do chá - mais parecia água suja.

"Só morrendo para saber", ela deu de ombros e ajeitou o xale. "O inferno é para onde as pessoas más vão. Lá todos fazem o que querem e sempre errado."

"Como é o inferno?", perguntei, balançando meus pés, que não chegavam ao chão.

"Alguns dizem que é quente demais, outros dizem que é um frio de congelar", ela respondeu e tossiu. "Eu não gostaria de saber, de qualquer modo", chacoalhou os ombros.

"Bem, nós vemos o céu e ele não mostra como milhões de pessoas podem viver lá", eu disse e ela me lançou um olhar bravo. "O inferno parece ser invisível. Mil vezes ir para um lugar completamente desconhecido do que ter meias verdades sobre o céu", ela pareceu perder o ar por um segundo, ficando vermelha.

"Vá para o jardim brincar", disse, tentando me dispensar.

Eu obedeci, para não precisar tomar mais chá, e saí pela porta dos fundos. Deitei-me na grama macia e fiquei observando o céu. Será mesmo que as pessoas iam para lá? Lá para cima?

Eu não tinha vontade de ir para o céu, como havia demonstrado para a velha. Eu era todo errado e isso só me daria uma passagem de ida para o inferno. Pelo que me parece, as melhores companhias estão no inferno.

E, afinal de contas, você começa a se preocupar agora em ir para o céu e isso não tem mais fim. As coisas simplesmente começam a piorar e assim gradualmente. Você fica cuidando e mantendo todos os seus atos certos, mas se erra, você enlouquece. Tenho certeza que algumas pessoas ficam paranóicas com essas coisas.

Eu sinto como se estivesse congelado no tempo ao pensar sobre essas coisas.

* * *

_And I, I wouldn't call it cheating  
I'd just say I was leading her on_

* * *

Eu era uma sombra perto dos meus amigos. Era o resto, o imprestável. Eu era tratado como inferior e, por isso, parecia inferior. Minha chance de mudar tudo estava em minhas mãos e eu iria fazê-lo. Tudo fazia parte de uma grande bola de neve de erros.

Pela primeira vez havia sido escolhido para uma causa nobre, e o único motivo era por ser o menos aparente. Porque desconfiariam do amigo gordo e burro? Só entrara naquele plano porque todos sabiam que James e Lily Potter confiaram suas preciosas vidas nas mãos de Sirius Black ou Remus Lupin.

Havia ainda algum acerto a fazer. Ela, que havia me ensinado tudo e cuidado de mim como uma pedra preciosa... Em todo o mundo, a única que sempre acreditara em mim. A única que sempre estivera errada sobre o que eu era.

Precisava então pelo menos poupá-la da dor física. Talvez ela sobrevivesse à queda da casa. Minha mãe já estava velha e eu não queria que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Era dolorido pensar que ela via algo de bom em mim.

Não chamaria de apunhalada, já que seu sonho sempre fora morrer dormindo. E eu estava ao alcance de satisfazer sua vontade. Depois de hoje, não haveria mais ninguém para eu voltar. Estaria acabado.

Sua respiração era etérea e ritmada, aquela de quando se está dormindo. Parecia-me tranqüila e dentro de um sonho bom. Uma lágrima escorreu por meu rosto e eu dei um último suspiro. Tinha de ser feito, e ela não seria a única a morrer naquela noite.

Sirius Black, o ousado. Ele viria atrás de mim, ele sabia do segredo e viria tentar me matar. Eu até mesmo poderia sentir a hora que o sangue dele fervesse e a raiva incontrolada que ele sentiria.

Remus Lupin, o astuto. Ele iria ligar os fatos, por um momento saberia que eu era o culpado, mas no seguinte instante ele pensaria com a razão e teria a incerteza pesando sob sua cabeça.

James Potter, o leal. Se ele tivesse alguns segundos para pensar antes de tudo acontecer, ele iria querer provar que Sirius não os traíra. E então, ele se lembraria que sua mulher e seu filho estariam à beira da morte e tentaria algum ato falho.

E eu? Uma sombra perto deles. Uma sombra que sairia das sombras. Minha mãe parecia me dizer que eu deveria fazer logo, os homens chegariam em breve. Olhei para a tatuagem em meu braço e respirei profundamente.

Estiquei o braço e apontei a varinha para o corpo frágil dela. Podia ouvi-la sussurrando meu nome "Peter, está na hora." Estava na hora, e eu apenas a estava conduzindo para a vida eterna. Eu nunca acreditara no céu, mas a bondade de minha mãe não a permitiria ir para o inferno.

"Avada Kedavra", disse alto e, antes que ela pudesse acordar, o lampejo verde a atingiu em cheio.

Caminhei até ela e beijei o topo da cabeça, desaparatando em seguida. Eu me escondi atrás de uma árvore e esperei, até que minha tatuagem formigou. Então eles apareceram, encapuzados.

Os Death Eaters lançaram maldições na casa, destruindo-a e deixando-a em ruínas. Fiquei um pouco aliviado do corpo da minha mãe não ter presenciado sua pequena casa em ruínas. A casa onde eu cresci e me tornei cada dia mais o que eu realmente era.

* * *

_Walks a-lone, have often lead to thinking_

* * *

"Você vai me matar?" – perguntou o garoto, a voz sufocada por minhas garras de metal. "Depois de eu ter salvado sua vida? Você me deve alguma coisa, Wormtail!"

Minhas garras afrouxaram, e por um momento vi James Potter parado na minha frente, assustado e surpreso diante do erro que eu era. E novamente era o filho de James. Harry Potter, que olhava para mim, comprimindo sua mão contra minha boca, meus olhos pequenos e úmidos cheios de medo e surpresa.

Mais um erro para uma vida cheia deles. Tal vida mal-sucedida e agora via o meu fim, morrendo por minhas próprias mãos, tendo a garra de metal se aproximando inexoravelmente para minha garganta.

Harry tinha seus olhos sobre mim. Eu o ouvi gritar e então tentar deter a garra. Era impossível, já sabia e ainda sim tentava lutar contra a dor. O Weasley com quem vivi por anos, tentava me livrar também, e os odiei. Sentia a dor, no meu pescoço e na minha mente, a vingança ecoando etérea.

Estava morrendo e eles assistiam-me ser estrangulado. Ele tentou um feitiço com a varinha, eu não mais ouvia direito e agonizava. O ar não entrava nos pulmões e minha carne era comprimida, enquanto minha outra mão lutava inutilmente.

Caí de joelhos, batendo-os contra o chão de pedra, sentindo-os quebrar sob o meu peso. Era meu fim e o fim do erro de toda uma vida. O fim daquela imensa bola de neve que batia contra uma árvore e se espalhava por todos os lados.

Meus olhos giraram nas órbitas. Estremeci e senti todo o sangue que um dia correu por minhas veias ir desaparecendo. O sangue que era o mesmo de meus pais e que me fizera ser o erro que eu era. Meu coração quase não batia, e o sangue escapava com o ar que me fora vital.

Esta era minha idéia de um final feliz - não o encanto, não a beleza, nem a não-dor, mas o fato de ter chegado finalmente ao fim de algo errado. Certa dúvida sobre ir para o inferno ainda pairaria no ar... Más companhias e muito Firewhisky.

**Finito.**

* * *

**N/T: agradecimentos **a **Mila Radcliffe**, por ter betado pra e esquecido de mandar XD, a **Angie**, por ter taaanto amor ao Wormtail e feito essa capa linda pra mim, a **Brenda**, pela proposta linda (**L**).

Detesto a fic.


End file.
